Torbalan Invasion Arc
Torbalan Invasion Arc is the second story arc of Arc Two from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focuses Torbalan, a demon who Tigre and Olga fought during their battle of Fort Lux, attacks them to kill Tigre and his allies by using/controlling a Badva (Sea Dragon), that leads to Tigre's disappearance after falling into the sea at night. It also highlights Alexander Alshavin's comeback as a Vanadis to prevent Torbalan and the pirates' invasion into Zhcted through a naval battle near the Olsina Island. Tragically, this battle also marks her last appearance as her illness finally catches up with her again and eventually, after her final battle, succumbs to her illness and passes away. Prologue Four days since their departure from Colchester, the ship, carrying Tigre and his group, sails towards Zhcted from Asvarre. Within the ship's cabin, everyone becomes speechless when discussing the turns of events during the civil war in Asvarre, especially after Tallard's coup d'etat of Prince Germaine and his ambition of someday becoming the King of Asvarre. In the original letter, Tigre was supposed to help Germaine in stopping Eliot and the pirates from destroying Asvarre, all the while supposedly acted as an observer on Zhcted's behalf. Tallard's successful coup in assassinating Germaine made Tigre's job even more complicated and ended up getting involved in the Civil War.Light Novel Volume 10 Whilst leaving making his report for King Viktor to Sofy instead, Tigre further asks her about her opinion about Tallard, to which she replies that she didn't interact much with Tallard directly, but she suspects that Tallard could be Zhcted's bigger threat for his remarkable credibility in warfare and hunger for victory, even by sacrificing others. Before taking his nap, Tigre begins to wonder if he can compare himself to Tallard while hoping that they will not see themselves as enemies in their next encounter. Putting his warfare tactics and skills aside, Tigre's major concern regarding Tallard was his ambitions even after the civil war. This foreshadows their ill rivalry in the near future, something which Tigre would rather like to avoid.Light Novel Volume 10 Chronology 'Torbalan's Naval Ambush: Tigre's Disappearance' At night, Tigre is awaken by noises outside the ship and immediately rushes to the deck, only to be horrified to witness sinking escort ships, with passengers running and screaming for their lives. Sofy uses her Veda to brighten the sea in order to find the source of the attack, which the later revealed to be a Sea Dragon. Olga and Matvey arrives as well due to the ruckus and shocked According to Matvey, this is his second encounter with the Sea Dragon. Even with her powers, navy battle wasn't Sofy's nor Olga's suit of combat, which gave them disadvantages in the seas. to see Sea Dragon while try to support themselves from the shaking ship. To make matter worst, Tigre and his peers are also surprise to see Torbalan, who survived from his battle in Fort Lux and riding on the Sea Dragon's back. Before Tigre could fire his arrow, the Sea Dragon immobilizes the group with its roar that shaken the entire ship, forcing others to cover their ears while struggling to avoid the ship's moving objects. Among those are moving barrels that hit Tigre's back while Sofy and Olga were strangled by the ship's ropes. Seeing Tigre and his allies' struggle delights Torbalan as he continuously taunts them for unable to retaliate while the Dragon continues to destroy the ship. As Sofy's light begins to dim, Tigre had to notch his arrow to the Sea Dragon before dark despite his head injury and the unstable ground. Just as the Sea Dragon slams the ship for the ninth time, Tigre jumps off the ship in mid-air while using the Black Bow's charged arrow shot to hit the dragon's frame, further causes its excruciating pain before dying. Having falling into the sea, Tigre struggles to reunite with his peers but entirely exhausted from the previous battle before facing an unknown force that destroys the ship. Miraculously, Sofy, Olga and Matvey barely survive In an ensuing chaos after Torbalan's apparent retreat, Sofy was almost drowned before rescued by Olga and became unconscious in the progress. Olga on the other hand trying to call out Tigre while waiting for the demon appearance, which only to see Light Novel Volume 7 the onslaught by grappling the ship's floating debris but neither Tigre nor Torbalan are to be seen in the aftermath. As the tiro is rescued by the sailors, Olga insists on searching Tigre as she desperately pleads the sailors to borrow their boat before being stopped by Matvey, who calms the Earth Vanadis and tells her to take a break while reassures her that Tigre will be saved by someone else, though in truth even he is also unsure about Tigre's real fate. Even under their extensive search throughout the crowded passengers (either dead or alive), Tigre is yet to be found which forcing the trio to give up their search while tending the survivorsEven with their tenacity whilst hoping Tigre would survived the ordeal, the trio were well aware that any further searches in the dark sea was futile, moreover, there were also a massive civilian casualties (both injured and dead) and the depleting food supplies, which needs their attention even moreLight Novel Volume 7 Chapter 3. Regardless, two Zhcted ships continues their voyage for Zhcted. 'Torbalan's Gathering of the Pirates' Elsewhere within Asvarre Seas, Torbalan, who barely survives Tigre's Charged Arrow Shot, had to swim to a remote island and recuperate his wounds, prompts him to remark that the outcome could have been different should he borrow more dragons from Drekavac. Afterwards, Torbalan transforms into his human-form as Lester and rendezvous with the escaped pirates at the island caverns. Learns that there are only 4,000 pirates manage to reach the island, Torbalan then escorted to meet six pirates' representatives. 'Sasha's Comeback As a Vanadis' In Legnica Imperial Palace, Sasha is delighted to hear news about Asvarre's civil war being quelled and about Tigre and the others returning to Zhcted. As her servant summon her physician another medical check, Sasha recalls her past, from her mother's last words, about her blood illness to receiving Bargren and her life as Legnica's Vanadis. The following day, Sasha's health slightly improves Even if her illness seemingly got slightly better, Sasha still suffered pain in her spine which prompts her servant to immediately call her physician. Sasha however knew well that not even the best diagnosis can save her.Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter 4 and she asks her servant an update from Asvarre. Despite her servant's hesitation due to his concern about its affects on her health, Sasha insists to know since it is more important than her well-being. So he reluctantly report about the incident of a Sea Dragon's attack that led to Tigre's disappearance, as well Sofy, Olga and the others' miraculous survival from the aftermath. Sasha orders to dispatch a messenger to notify this incident to Silesia, she also sends a letter to Elen and inform her about it. Two days after their voyage, Matvey's Beluga and the escort ships docks in Lipper port where Matvey and the Vanadises (Sofy and Olga) are greeted by the town mayor, Dmitry, who offers them a hotel to take rest. Sofy however declines and requests for some horses and supplies for a trip to Legnica's Imperial Palace. During their journey, Sofy apologizes to Matvey for bringing him along and before she could discuss a plan to meet Sasha In spite of the emergency to meet with Sasha, she understood well Sasha's severe illness; moreover, the gifts Tigre bought from Colchester further increased her worry over finding a plan to tell those who were closed to him, specifically Titta, Lim and especially Elen., Olga volunteers herselfThe main reason for Olga's bold decision was due to her frustration and grief for being unable to help Tigre. Despite her sympathy however, Sofy was concerned that the young Vanadis should become a fully pledged Vanadis right now, or she might have a bitter feud with other Vanadises such as Elen and Mila. to distribute the Tigre's presents but Sofy advises her not to as she claims that not even Tigre would wish her to further prolong her absence as a Vanadis of Brest. However, Olga insists until Matvey calms her down and leave the tasks to Sofy. Upon their arrival in the Imperial Palace, the trio manage to visit Sasha without complications. After their greeting to Sasha, Sofy reports everything that happened in Asvarre and their encounter with Torbalan, prompting the Fire Vanadis to assume the demon is aiming something aside from the Viralt. Deeming any information about the demon as vague, Sasha decides to hear Elen's and Mila's opinion which Sofy agrees as she thinks MilaSince Mila's family remained as Vanadis of Olmutz generations after generations so they expected some records might be with her, and also due to Mila's encounter with Vodyanoy in Agnes, the others Vanadis might gain some clues about the demonic beings. might knows something about them. There, their visit ends after with the interruption (knocking the door) by Sasha's servant. Just before the end of their visit, Sasha asksThe reason Sasha asked Olga such question was out of her curiosity. Olga's answer however further increased Sasha's yearn to see Tigre again despite knowing that she probably would not survive her own illness until then. Olga about the reason for deciding to suddenly returning to Zhcted after her long absence, to which Olga replies that after her involvement in Asvarre Civil War alongside Tigre, she learns to resolve to do what she must without fearing the difficulties while remarking about Muma's persistence and her duty towards the people of Brest. Sasha is satisfied to hear the young Vanadis's answer and promises the trio to meet again soon. The next day, news about the incoming of 80 pirates ships reaches to the Imperial Palace via a messenger. After learning this news via her servant, Sasha decides to lead Legnica's Navy herself as she tells him to assemble all available soldiers or weapons for the naval battle, and calls Lebus for cooperation. It was tough choice for Sasha because Liza's attack was still fresh with the people of Legnica mind despite the Thunder Vanadis's truce after a battle in Boroszlo Plains six months ago. But with the pirates' impending attack onto Legnica, Sasha needed any help to combat the upcoming threat, even if she had to call Liza, Elen or both as reinforcement. According to the servant, these Legnica soldiers and generals were re-elected based on the personnel's selection that based on their dexterity. who were waiting at the Imperial Palace's courtyard, much to her surprise as they reply that they will follow their Vanadis as a person. Moved by their undying loyalty Sasha motivates everyone that they will defeat the pirates and they depart to Lippner. 'Response from Leitmeritz and Lebus' In Leitmeritz, Elen is sulking In order to seek solace, Elen would going to drunk more wine to comfort herself and her sober only returned after Lim told her that it was still daytime, signifying her own vulnerability. for five days after hearing Tigre's disappearance and her unusual behavior concerned by everyone including Lim and Titta. Lim, who is also worries about Elen, convinces everyone to consider Elen's condition while ensuring that Elen will be fine soon. The following day, Elen receives a letter from Legnica and learns that not only about the pirates's invasion, but also Sasha's unexpected recovery and her return for a missionAccording to the letter, the servant claimed that despite their position as Sasha's best retainers and general friends they were still unable to accompany her. So they plead Elen to Lebus as Sasha's friend. . When Lim clears her own dilemma, Elen immediately rides her horse to the east while hoping that she will Port Lipper in time. Meanwhile in Lebus, Liza also receives the same request letter via a messenger and despite her initial skepticism towards Sasha's rare recovery, she decides to participate the battle to confirm Sasha's conditions herself. However, her subordinates view the request suspicious due to a a battle in Boroszlo Plains six months ago The relationship between Lebus and Legnica wasn't in good terms because neither citizens from both provinces see eye to eye towards each other. Despite the written pledge of the truce after a battle in Boroszlo Plains, Liza's attacks upon Sasha further deteriorating their already hostile relationship. Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter 4 and urges her to reconsider, but Liza is unfazed as she informs everyone about the Vanadis' responsibility in yielding an army's burden and lashing Valitsaif on the floor to silence any oppositions; moreover, she asserts that she dislikes to see her weaken comrade fighting in battle and, at the same time, she views the battle as a chance to prove Lebus Army's might, opting her generals begrudgingly relents and begins their preparations. Liza then wonders Elen's reactions over the Asvarre Seas's incident before her departure for Olsina Seas. 'Tigre's Miraculous Survival' Somewhere within the Asvarre Seas, Tigre is drifting into an unknown place of darkness. Whilst waking up and standing from his head injury, Tigre also listens to a voice from Tir Na Fal, who reveals that she rescued him from the previous incident in Asvarre Seas. Tigre thanks the Goddess of Darkness for her rescue while asking (first question) her the current whereabouts he is located, but Tir Na Fal replies that she don't know and informs him that she only interested in rescuing him than other details. Tigre then asks Tir Na Fal if she can take him somewhere away from the seas. After thinking for a while, Tigre request the Goddess that he wants to go to Zhcted, to which Tir Na Fal obliges but warns him that she cannot determine which Zhcted territory he will land. Moments after agreeing to take the risk, Tigre becomes unconscious again while being teleported from the seas. 'Battle of Olsina Sea: Sasha's Last Battle' Sasha vs Torbalan During Legnica Navy Army's preparations, Matvey joins the naval army and acts as Sasha's personal attendant for the naval battle and within a half Koku, Legnica Navy Army leaves Lippner as 30 battleships set sail for Olsina Seas. For three days, Sasha learns that approximately ten pirates ships seen sailing around the seas, though she remain calm while remarks Bargren's stubbornnessUnlike Arifar or Lavias who at least listen to their owners, Bargren was one of few Viralts that refuse to listen its owners despite her plea and demand, making the cooperation between the two more difficult; not helping matters was the fact that Bargren was so attached to Sasha that they refused to leave her side. As her last request to Bargren before her passing, Sasha advised Bargren to get along with its owners. until the daggers suddenly emits lights that indicates incoming threat. There, Sasha confronts a stranger who arrive onto the Iron Lion and just as she suspects him as Torbalan, he reveals his true form and the brief duel between Torbalan and Sasha ensues that shaken the entire ship, though Torbalan eventually retreats by jumping off from the Iron Lion after Sasha cuts off his right arm. As the Iron Lion's ship-crew and soldiers come to check on her, Sasha orders them to find anyone that fell into the ship and even the ship captain offers her to stay in a cabin, she insists to stay in case of the Sea Dragon attacks. Matvey later gives Sasha a blanket for warmth and talks about Torbalan, but Sasha tells Matvey to keep his existence a secretOne of many reasons why Sasha made that request was to keep Legnica Navy Army's order and morale; furthermore, even if she did learn the monster's appearance via Olga and Matvey, Sasha had little evidence to support the claim. from everyone despite Matvey's assumption that Torbalan is the pirate fleet's leader. Later, Iron Lion's captain tells Sasha to move into another ship named Armor Fish due to the ship's damage from the previous duel which Sasha relents as she moves and meet the captain Pavel while waiting for Lebus Navy Army. Legnica-Lebus Cooperation The next morning, Lebus Navy Army eventually arrives and joins Lebus Navy Army. Eleonora's Late Arrival Elsewhere, Elen just arrives to Lippner within four days only to be frustrated when she is informed by a servant that Sasha and Legnica Army have already left for their battle against the invading pirates. So Elen had to stay in the Mayor Mansion while the servant go and seek Dmitri. Two-koku has passed after her bathe, Elen confronts DmitriEven in their first meeting, Dmitri easily recognized Elen through Sasha or other Legnica citizens. and hands Sasha's letter to him for her business. To her surprise however, Dmitri prohibits Elen from assisting Sasha due to his fear for her possible mishapsThe another reason for Dmitri refused Elen's request to help Sasha was because of her recklessness out of emotion, of which could resulted undesired consequences.. When Elen insists to help Sasha due to their friendship, Dmitri mentions Tigre's nameDespite he never seen Tigre physically, Dmitri heard the Brune Hero's reputation through his achievements in quelling Brune's Civil War six months ago; additionally, because Tigre is important role to both Brune and Zhcted, Elen blamed herself for his mishap that nearly costed both kingdoms' fresh truce. in front of her while further asserts that chaos will be inevitable should set sail for Sasha, and further warns her that chaos will should any ruler neglects his or her duty to protect the country. Elen becomes silent after hearing Dmitri's words and for Tigre's and Sasha's sake, she reluctantly follow the mayor's advice to stay at Lippner until the pirate subjugation is complete; at the same time, she also hopes Sasha's safe return form her mission. Legnica-Lebus Collaboration Sasha's Final Flame The Aftermath 'Sasha's Tragic Passing' Tranquility Return to Lippner With the pirates are defeated and scattered, peace and tranquility seemly return Port Lippner but the residents are worrying more about Sasha's critical condition. Fire Vanadis's Last Wish In their conversation's final hours, Sasha advises Elen to be friendly with other Vanadis (including Mila) and Viktor while refrains herself from provocation in order to keep her emotion in check, which Elen complies for her friend's sake. Sasha also asks Elen about Lunie's relationship with Sofy, though Elen replies that the baby dragon is still afraid of her (Sofy). As her final advise to Elen, Sasha reveals herself that she yearned to have her child but unable to find her ideal husband, so she further urges the latter to find a reliable partner in life, which Elen promise that finally garners her relief and thanks her for their last conversation. Sasha then tells Elen that she need to "rest" which she (Elen) relents as she tries to keep her smile and holds her hand until she takes her final nap. As Bargren disappears briefly in midair and Sasha closes her eyes shut, Elen knows all too well that her late friend will never awake and bids her final farewell via a heart-broken whisper, with her tears rolling through her cheeks. With Elen's final visitation, Sasha succumbs to her illness and passes away peacefully. Notable Event *Torbalan Ambush *Battle of Olsina Sea Story Impact *Torbalan's reappearance plays a vital role in this arc where his involvement in Tigre's disappearance and his naval battle against Sasha and Liza in Olsina Seas changes everyone's life, even for the Vanadises who didn't participated the battle. His death would deteriorating Sasha's health and eventually reaches to Drekavac and his fellow demons, though they ignore his demise as they see it as a minor news.It was indicated that because of his failure to retrieve both Tigre and the Black Bow despite his success in almost drowning him, the demons cares little about their comrades life. Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 5 *Tigre's disappearance in Asvarre Seas gives horrific effects to the entire continent, from Brune and Zhcted's citizen to even his rivals. Not only it saddened those who witnessing the incident, especially Sofy, Olga and Matvey, it also causes suffering for those who view Tigre's as their important figures in their lives. **While blaming herself Tigre's disappearance, Olga returns to Brest for the first time since her two-year of absence. **Sofy would investigate the demons since her encounter with Torbalan, which also indirectly leads her into another investigation: famous lore that presumably poised as a critical clue to seek the origins of the Black Bow and the demons. **Elen's emotional vulnerability is displayed when she became so distraught over Tigre's disappearance that it prompts her to sulk for five days and drinking wine in mid-day. She is also shown to be less-enthusiastic than her usual self, which becomes a greater concern from Leitmeritz citizens (Lim, Titta, Rurick and others) and the Vanadises (especially Sasha and Sofy). Later her emotional becomes more unstable when she was captured by Greast after Battle of Prowirl before Tigre come to rescue her. **Brune would lose its key figure in a truce between Brune and Zhcted, seemly foreshadowing a possible conflict of both kingdoms. To prevent Brune from descending into chaos and feuding with Zhcted again, Regin had to dispatch Mashas to find Tigre's whereabouts as fast as possible while also demanding audience to King Viktor to question his actions.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 4Later the treaty was abolished as an apologize from King Viktor from sending Tigre into Asvarre without telling Brune. *Before his disappearance in Asvarre Seas, Tigre brought some gifts from Asvarre for his allies across Asvarre as he knew what item that girls mostly like. Among some gifts are, **A bag of Black Tea for Ludmila.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 1 **A Silver bracelet for Elen.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 4 **A Sera Doll for Lim.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 4 **A Woven Overcoat for Titta.Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter 3 **A pillow and cushion in Ram for Sasha. **A musical instrument for Regin with letter attached to it. *Sasha's past is revealed and foreshadowed in this arc. According to her mother, who was at her sickbed at that time, all women in Sasha's family inherited a rare blood disease that shorten their lifespan before they could reach their age of 30's, so she urged Sasha to marry a man and establish her family before her demise .Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter 4 Inevitably, just like family members before her, Sasha is unable to defy her fate as she too succumbs to her illness and passes away. **She also suffers some broken bones on her chest after she was attacked by Torbalan, further increases the deteriorate health Sasha have. *Sasha's death brings significant chains of events in this arc. Not only Zhcted loses one of its veteran legends, it also affects those who are her close allies and friends, especially Elen and Liza who both shared their bonds (rivalry for Liza's case) with the former Fire Vanadis, **Until Bargren chooses its new owner Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 4Light Novel Volume 12 Cover as Sasha's new successor, Legnica was Zhcted's only territory without a Vanadis for at least three months. **By far before her passing, Sasha was the first and only Vanadis to slay the demon single-handedly despite her crippling condition. *** Her last battle also contributes some Vanadises (except Valentina) to investigate the demonsOf all Vanadises who confronted and battled the demons, only Elen, Mila, Sofy and Liza would attempt to investigate the their whereabouts in different circumstances: Sofy began her investigation moments after Torbalan attack the ship in Asvarre Seas, while Elen and Liza attempted to find any information regarding the demons after their encounter with Baba Yaga. Mila herself dig more information from her library after encounter with Vodyanoy. Light Novel Volume 10 in order to prevent them from wrecking chaos and keep them away from Tigre and the Black Bow, which allegedly related to their (demons) wicked motives. **Being the first and last Vanadis to witness Sasha's last moments before her passing, Elen had to move on to overcome her depression until her reunion with Tigre Tigre suffered his amnesia at that time. Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 5Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 5. It would takes Elen two months to recuperate herself from these events. ***In addition of losing Tigre (missing at the sea) and Sasha, Elen's mental state further weakened even more when she was captured by Greast but not until Tigre rescue her and make love after returning to camp. ***Elen also having a child after Tigre ascend as King of Zhcted and Brune, taking Sasha's advice into account. **Even after Sasha's death, the relationship between Lebus and Legnica does not improved as Legnica residents still blame Liza for attacking their late Vanadis six months ago.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 ***It is happened until the arrival of Tir Na Fal and the showdown between Ganelon against Tigre and Vanadises (Titta replaces Tina) that final reconciliation of Lebus and Legnica is made. **Sasha's legacy remain to live on and became the guidance of the Vanadises on Battle of Zamberk during Zhcted Civil War and to defeat Valentina. Her advice later proven to be extremely useful against Vanadis to show their true value as a warrior on the battlefield and not to solely rely on Viralts. Trivia Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 2